A conditional compensatory response is evoked by environments consistently associated with the strong, unconditional stimulus of alcohol intoxication. A laboratory rat model will be used to extend our knowledge about this conditional response, which counteracts the drug effect. Male and female albino rats will be trained to drink different fluids, one of them an alcohol solution, in distinctively different environments. Substances with strong flavor and taste, such as peppermint and cherry, will be used to mask the flavor and taste of alcohol and provide additional different environments associated with the alcohol and nonalcohol fluids. The conditional compensatory response will be measured by (a) increase in effect of alcohol in the environment previously associated with the nonalcohol control fluid, (b) response opposite to the effect of alcohol when the nonalcohol control fluid is drunk in the environment previously associated with alcohol. The effect of alcohol will be measured by decrease in rectal temperature. Subsequent measurements of alcohol effects will include impairment of motor performance (tilting plane test and operant responses of lver pressing and running). The interaction will be tested between the conditional compensatory response and a discrimination established by reinforcing alternative responses depending on whether alcohol or the control fluid has been drunk. A further series of experiments will test effects of the conditional compensatory response on amount of alcohol consumption. This laboratory animal model will simulate aspects of the conditional compensatory response to alcohol in humans. The alcohol is voluntarily drunk, in the form of beverages with distinctive flavors and odors, and it is important to counteract the detrimental effect of alcohol on motor performance. These experiments will test two dangerous effects of the conditional compensatory response to alcohol in humans: (a) unexpectedly severe performance impairment due to lack of the conditional compensatory response when alcohol is drunk in an unusual situation; (b) discomfort and craving for alcohol due to withdrawal symptoms aroused by an environment associated with alcohol, in the absence of alcohol.